De la haine à la soumission à l'amour
by Itnekaki
Summary: Sasuke est partit rejoindre Orochimaru pour s'entraîner afin de tuer son frère Itachi en échange de son corps une fois que son frère sera mort. En attendant, Sasuke est soumis à Orochimaru jusqu'à ce qu'une personne l'enlève afin de réveiller des sentiments trop longtemps disparus même si pour cela il doit le forcer. Attention Itasasu donc inceste. Présence de yaoi. EN PAUSE
1. Comment il en est arrivé là

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette fanfiction principalement basée sur le ItaSasu._

 _*Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire des reviews ou m'envoyer un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE N°1 : Comment il en est arrivé là**

* * *

 **PDV externe :**

Dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, c'est la nuit, une chambre fermée à clé est éclairée d'une simple bougie. Dans cette chambre se trouve Sasuke Uchiha, 14 ans qui fait le point sur sa vie actuelle et tous les sacrifices qu'il a du faire. Depuis quelques mois il vît chez son nouveau sensei, Orochimaru. Celui-ci l'entraîne afin qu'il devienne plus fort aux ninjutsu mais aussi au taijutsu vu qu'Orochimaru utilise Sasuke pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Ainsi très rapidement Sasuke est devenu le jouet d'Orochimaru, son esclave lui obéissant au doigt et l'œil. D'une part, parce que c'est trop tard il ne peux pas retourner à Konoha (et n'en a pas franchement envie), d'autre part car s'il essayait de s'enfuir, Orochimaru serait furieux contre lui et enfin car tous ses sacrifices sont utiles car en échange de son corps, il a déjà gagner en puissance (rien qu'avec le sceau d'Orochimaru sur son cou).  
Malgré tout Sasuke fait le point sur cette situation.

Sasuke: Je sais que dans quelques heures, maître Orochimaru va venir comme chaque soir pour abuser de moi. Sa fais plusieurs mois maintenant et pourtant je ne suis toujours pas habituer. Dès que je commence à le repousser il me frappe, m'attache et me torture. Je pense qu'a force on peux appeler sa un « viol » car je n'ai jamais pris aucun plaisir quand sa repoussante langue s'amuse avec moi. Et pourtant je n'ose me rebeller à cause de plusieurs facteurs : la force d'Orochimaru qui malgré son état physique est plus puissant que moi (c'est tout de même un ninja légendaire), Kabuto qui est constamment là à me surveiller si ce n'est à participer et enfin le fait que grâce à cette marque sur mon cou qui me brûle, je suis plus puissant. J'ai acquis quelques ninjustsu, j'exerce mes sharingan, et gagne en puissance physique. Au final toutes ses souffrances ne sont rien comparées au plaisir que j'aurais à tuer mon frère, Itachi Uchiha. Je le hais plus que tout au monde, toutes mes pensées vont vers lui afin de le tuer, j'ai déjà imaginer 1001 manières de le tuer. Finalement quand j'y pense il n'y a qu'en pensant à lui que je souris et deviens heureux pas grâce à lui mais en imaginant toutes les souffrances que je lui procurerais.

* * *

 **PDV externe :**

Sasuke a toutes les raisons de vouloir tuer son frère. Celui-ci à tuer son clan mais surtout ses parents presque devant ses yeux. Mais surtout Sasuke veux tuer Itachi car celui-ci l'a abandonner. Avant cette nuit noire, Itachi et Sasuke étaient toujours ensemble. A cette époque, Itachi sur-protégeait son petit frère. Par exemple, une fois des jeunes membres du clan s'étaient amuser à embêter Sasuke en le comparant à son frère, en lui disant à quel point il était minable par rapport à lui et en le bousculant sauf que malheureusement pour eux, Itachi avait tout entendu et s'était battu avec eux car on ne touchait pas à son petit frère dans son dos et encore moins devant lui. Ou alors dès que Sasuke était malade, Itachi était toujours là à son chevet, abandonnant des missions très importantes pour s'occuper de lui, leur père s'énervait toujours après lui dans ces moments-là car Itachi devait se comportait selon lui comme un ninja, abandonnant ses sentiments et devenant une arme pour le village. Ce qu'à force Itachi était devenu mais pas avec Sasuke, lui-seul le faisait sourire, lui seul lui remontait le moral quand il revenait de missions dangereuses s'inquiétant pour lui. C'est pourquoi Itachi aimait tant taquinait son frère avec des pichnettes sur le front et avec ses « désolé Sasuke, se sera pour une prochaine fois ».

De son côté Sasuke idolâtrait son frère le voyant comme un Dieu, seul lui pouvait lui donner l'ordre de faire ses devoirs, d'aller dormir (bien que Sasuke faisait régulièrement des cauchemars qui le faisait dormir dans le lit d'Itachi), désobéissant parfois même à leurs parents pour rester un peu plus avec son frère. C'était son frère à lui et il détestait toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient un peu trop Itachi (filles, ninjas, élèves, professeurs, famille etc). Itachi était son professeur (c'est lui qui l'avait le plus entraîner, prenant sur son temps libre), son protecteur, son grand-frère bref, son Itachi.

Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, Sasuke avait complètement changer d'opinion et de statut de Dieu, Itachi était devenu sa cible à éliminer.

Sasuke se mit à repenser à ce doux passée avec mélancolie pendant longtemps quand la porte s'ouvrit ….

* * *

 _Voila, ce premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._  
 _A bientôt._


	2. Douleurs intérieurs et extérieurs

**CHAPITRE N°2 : Douleurs intérieurs et extérieurs**

"Sasuke se mit à repenser à ce doux passé avec mélancolie pendant longtemps quand la porte s'ouvrit …."

* * *

Sasuke redoutait ce moment, ce moment qui durait depuis quelques mois ou son maître allait abuser de lui. Sasuke se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois oùOrochimaru l'avait fait sien.

* * *

 **Début du flash-back :**

Sasuke était arrivé depuis quelques semaines dans le repaire du serpent et depuis, s'entraînait sans relâche. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, plus vite il s'entraînerait, plus vite il pourrait laver son honneur familial. Alors qu'il détruisit la dernière cible, Orochimaru entra dans la pièce.

-Bien très bien mon très cher élève tu es plus doué que je ne le pensais !

-Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir des Uchihas, Orochimaru. Tout ceci n'est que du menu fretin comparé à mon frère, lui est beaucoup plus puissant, beaucoup plus endurant que ces stupides poupées de bois ! Quand est-ce que je passerais à l'étape supérieur et quevous superviserez mon entraînement de vous-même ?

-Patience mon très cher élève. Orochimaru s'approcha lentement de Sasuke et lui caressa la joue

-Bas les pattes vile serpent !

Instantanément, Sasuke se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le mit à terre.

-Tu commences à m'agacer, j'ai beau y aller gentiment avec toi, te donner un toit, te permettre de t'entraîner, tu continues à jouer les durs et à me traiter comme un moins que rien. Il est temps que tu apprennes à rester à ta place et à enfin obéir.

Orochimaru effectua quelques mudras et activa le sceau dans le cou de Sasuke qui commença à le bruler et le força à rester au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Arrêtez sa fait très mal !

-Tu aurais dû obéir dès le début. Mon sceau ne te permet pas seulement de gagner en puissance et à te transformer. Il me permet aussi, si mes proies sont trop rebelles à le soumettre. Il va y avoir du changement. Si tu veux que je t'entraîne il va falloir commencer par obéir, m'appeler maître, me respecter en tant que tel et te soumettre.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?

-Oh non, je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer, tu n'es là que parce que j'ai besoin de ton corps comme réceptacle mais avant je vais jouer avec celui-ci et quand tu auras accompli ta vengeance tu reviendras à moi pour me donner ton corps.

-Jamais de la vie ! Une fois que j'aurai tué Itachi, je serais libre et je serais un ninja solitai..

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Orochimaru intensifia la douleur du sceau.

-Tu es un ninja rebelle comme ton frère, lui non plus ne s'était pas laissé faire quand je lui avais fait les mêmes avances, sauf qu'à la différence de toi, tu t'es jeté dans mes bras en acceptant ce sceau et en venant à mon repaire. Maintenant tu n'es plus que mon pantin, mon élève, mon esclave, mon jouet.

Sur ces mots, Orochimaru lécha le visage de Sasuke. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fît pas attendre. Sasuke pleurait, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lui, le fier Uchiha, le transparent Sasuke se faisait manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée. Il n'osait même pas se rebeller de peur de recevoir encore un coup ou pire, une nouvelle douleur au cou. En y repensant, Sasuke ne s'était jamais jeter dans les bras d'Orochimaru, c'est lui qui lui avait posé ce sceau dans la forêt de la mort durant l'examen des chuunin et c'est uniquement la puissance que lui avait promis Orochimaru qui l'avait mené à ce repaire, rien d'autre. Il faut avouer que depuis qu'il était là-bas, il avait fait des progrès. Il s'était habitué à son sharingan à 3 branches, il maîtrisait mieux le raiton et perfectionnait son katon.

Voyant la docilité de Sasuke, Orochimaru fût plus entreprenant et ne tarda pas à violer Sasuke pendant que ce dernier hurlait. Hurlements qui malgré lui se transformaient en gémissements à force de subir les assauts de son nouveau maître.

-Tu as été plutôt sage, en guise de récompense dès demain je t'entraînerais et tous les soirs on recommencera ça !

-Oui maître gémit Sasuke avant de s'évanouir.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke s'était juré de faire du meurtre d'Orochimaru sa priorité. Tuer itachi serait un défi de taille mais d'abord il fallait qu'il échappe des griffes du serpent. Cependant malgré les progrès qu'il avait fait, il restait impuissant face au serpent, la seule douleur qu'il lui infligeait c'est quand il le mordait quand Orochimaru l'embrassait de force. Dans ces moments-là, Orochimaru le frappait et accentuait son pouvoir au niveau du sceau au maximum.

 **Fin du flash-back**

* * *

Comme d'habitude le viol dura longtemps, très longtemps. Comme d'habitude, Sasuke ne s'était pas laissé faire et comme d'habitude Orochimaru l'avait puni en le frappant en faisant brûler le sceau et surtout en faisant durer les choses.

-À tout à l'heure Sasuke, n'oublie pas que je dois t'entraîner dit Orochimaru en sortant de la pièce et en adressant un dernier regard sur sa victime.

* * *

 **PDV de Sasuke :**

Je n'en peux plus ! Le même rituel depuis des mois. À ce rythme-là, si je veux pouvoir tuer Orochimaru je devrais attendre des années. Tant pis pour le pouvoir, il faut que je m'échappe quoi qu'il en coûte même si pour cela je dois souffrir avec ce *** de sceau. Tout à l'heure je profiterais du fait qu'il doive refaire ses bandages auprès de Kabuto pour m'enfuir loin de ces monstres. Ce ne sera pas facile mais si je reste je vais me suicider et j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. J'acquérais du pouvoir par moi-même en tant que ninja solitaire. Ne t'en fais pas Itachi je ne t'oublies pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

* * *

 **PDV externe :**

Alors que Sasuke cogitait en pensant à sa fuite, sa vengeance, son frère, son enfance etc, il s'endormit exténué en étant bien déterminé. Pendant ce temps-là, une personne  
avait été au courant que Sasuke était chez Orochimaru et s'était mise en marche vers le repaire du serpent.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire des reviews, je prends toutes les critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives du moment qu'elles sont construites. À bientôt._


	3. La fuite

**Chapitre n°3 : La fuite**

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

Ça y est, c'était l'heure. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit comme les autres nuits, Sasuke était prêt à mettre son plan à l'action pour enfin sortir de cet enfer. Sasuke attendait impatiemment ce moment où Kabuto arrêterait de le surveiller pour s'occuper des bandages d'Orochimaru. Ce même rituel tous les jours qui consistait à changer les bandages d'Oromicharu autour de ces bras, ces mêmes bras qui avaient étaient paralysés par le troisième Hokage. C'est pour cela que Sasuke était ici, pas seulement pour le plaisir que prenait Orochimaru à l'humilier et le violait, mais pour plus tard prendre possession de son corps et des fameux Sharingan.

-Bon Sasuke tu peux faire une pause, je vais m'occuper du maître et je reviendrai après superviser ton entraînement

... -HM

-Tssss malgré tous ces mois passés auprès de nous, tu restes toujours aussi insolent, tu devrais faire preuve d'un minimum de reconnaissance

-Allez vous faire foutre !

-Quel garçon charmant. Si ton corps n'était pas aussi précieux pour le maître je t'aurais déjà appris respect de tes aînés.

Sur ces mots, Kabuto sortit de la salle d'entraînement et laissa Sasuke seul dans cette pièce sans pour autant la fermer à clé.

Sasuke attendit de ne plus sentir le chakra de Kabuto pour se mettre en route. Très vite il sortit de la salle. Il savait parfaitement ou se trouver la sortie principale. Cette même sortie qui avait été son entrée il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

Il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de cette fameuse porte quand une violente douleur dans le cou l'immobilisa net et le plaqua au sol. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour Sasuke d'être stoppé par ce sceau si près du but.

-Hun hun hun tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir mon petit Sasuke ?

Tapi dans un couloir sombre se dégagea Orochimaru suivi de très près par Kabuto approcha le pauvre Sasuke.

-Pauvre petite chose inoffensive, tu pensais vraiment qu'un pauvre gamin de 14 ans et à peine genin pouvait berner un ninja aussi intelligent que Kabuto et d'un sanin (ninja légendaire) tel que moi !

Sur ces mots Orochimaru rua Sasuke de coups de pied dans le ventre. La réaction se fît pas attendre, Sasuke crachait du sang. Il se sentait minable mais surtout furieux d'échouer aussi proche du but.

* * *

 **PDV Sasuke :**

Non ! Je refuse d'échouer ! Il est hors de question de revenir entre les pattes de ce vil serpent. Certes je ne suis qu'un gamin mais je suis tout de même un Uchiha. Mon frère est un génie, un criminel certes mais un génie tout de même. À mon âge il se serait déjà sorti de cette situation. Concentre toi Sasuke, c'est lui ton objectif, lui et entièrement lui il ne sera pas dit que je meurs avant de lui.

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

Tandis qu'Orochimaru continuait de donnait couds de pieds, Sasuke concentra ses faibles forces pour tentait de se relever. C'était sans comptait sur Orochimaru qui de sa simple pensée accentua son emprise sur le sceau. Le cou de Sasuke le brûlait, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, même le Tsukuyomi d'Itachi avait était moins douloureux. C'était une douleur intérieuré qui lui avait paralysé l'esprit. Là, la douleur était non seulement physique à cause des ruades d'Orochiamru et des viols mais aussi psychologique vu que Sasuke était comme une poupée de chiffons ne pouvant lutter.

-Il est temps d'en finir Sasuke, j'avais prévu d'absorber ton corps qu'en j'en aurais marre de te baiser mais je constate que tu es complètement immature et que tu n'apprendras jamais la leçon. Kabuto installe le dans la salle et prépares le à m'offrir son corps !

-Maître vous n'êtes pas prêt, vous risquez que son corps vous rejette ou que vous ne puissiez pas contrôler les sharingans.

-Tu oses désobéir à mes ordres ?

-Non maître je suis désolé...

Sur ces mots Kabuto alla vers Sasuke et l'attacha sans avoir de résistance. Il s'apprêta à le porter jusqu'à la salle d'échanges quand soudainement la porta explosa. Kabuto et Orochimaru reculèrent instantanément étonnés que quelqu'un ait réussi à trouver l'emplacement du repaire. Sasuke quand à lui allait mieux, Orochimaru ayant son esprit occuper par cet événement avait annulé sa concentration sur le sceau. À son tour, il observa pour voir qui avait fait sa. De la fumée, se dégagea une silhouette qui s'avança d'un pas lent vers Sasuke.

-Regarde dans quel état tu es Sasu... En plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, ta haine est trop faible, de ce fait tu es toi-même faible.

* * *

 **PDV Sasuke :**

Quoi ? Lui ? Que fait-il ici ? Jamais je n'aurais pensez-le voir avant que je le trouve. De plus je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter, pas ici, pas maintenant. Cette journée est vraiment pourrie, je me retrouve attacher aux pieds de mes tortionnaires et de mon frère.

* * *

-Itachi que fais-tu ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Comment a tu trouver mon repaire ?

Itachi se tourna vers Orochimaru et lui lança un regard plus mauvais que jamais mais gardant un visage toujours aussi serein sur lequel on ne pouvait pas lire son expression hormis de la colère.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu détenais mon frère, j'ai lancé quelques espions ici et là pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Je vois que mes doutes étaient fondés. Quant à ton repaire, il ne fut pas difficile à trouver pour quelqu'un qui sait pister.

-Hé bien merci de ta visite, maintenant je vais te demander de partir car nous avons à faire Sasuke et moi. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, car vu qu'il est chez moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu le tues lui aussi.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais le tuer ?

Sur ces mots, Itachi se pencha sur le corps de Sasuke, le mit sur son épaule et commença à s'en aller sur les visages stupéfaits d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto et sur le visage plus qu'interrogatif de Sasuke.

-Itachi ! Je ne te laisserai pas l'emporter !

Orochimaru était furieux, son protégé, son esclave, son jouet était en train de se faire enlever qui plus est par l'être qu'il détestait le plus. Tout était confus dans la tête du sanin qui au lieu de réfléchir se lança très vite suivit par Kabuto sur Itachi. Même si c'était un génie des Uchiha sa n'en restait pas moins un ninja contre deux.

Kabuto lança directement un scalpel sur Itachi qui malgré la vitesse de l'arme l'esquiva facilement. Le terrain n'était pas à son avantage alors Itachi fit plusieurs bonds en arrière (tout en maintenant son cadet sur son épaule) pour sortir vers la forêt avoisinante le repaire. Orochimaru couru avec Kabuto vers les deux frangins et montra ses bras afin que Kabuto fasse les mudras pour invoquer Manda.

Itachi suivit l'action et se dit que Manda serait un adversaire plus que coriace surtout avec Sasuke sur lui. La seule solution et sa blessait l'orgueil d'Itachi était de fuir. Tandis qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto commencèrent le rituel pour invoquer le serpent, Itachi fît un clone qui prit Sasuke et l'attacha sur le dos d'Itachi afin de pouvoir bouger plus librement sans être gêné par Sasuke qui essaierait de se défendre. Malheureusement pour Itachi, son cadet commençait à bouger.

-Lâches moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-La ferme ! Regarde-toi dans quel état tu es ! Dis plutôt merci et cesse de bouger que je puisse nous sortir de cette situation !

-Laisses moi tranquille je peux m'en sortir sans ton aide ! Sans l'aide d'un criminel !

-La preuve ! Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, tu veux vraiment que je te laisse ici avec ces types ? Qu'ils continuent de te battre et de te violer, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Sasuke se figea net sur les mots violents de son frère.

* * *

 **PDV Sasuke :**

Comment sait-il pour ce que m'ont faits subir ces enfoirés ? Comment me voit-il après ça ? Je dois être une honte pour lui, un Uchiha qui se fait abuser. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Lui avoir honte de moi, il s'en moque de moi, il n'a pas hésité à me taper, à m'humilier devant son partenaire, Naruto, Jiraya et Gai. Mais alors pourquoi est-il là ? J'aurais des réponses si on s'en sors et qui sais, si je me démerde bien j'aurais ma vengeance plus tôt que prévu. Merci grand frère de m'aider à te tuer plus vite…

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées par un Itachi qui se mit à courir pour échapper à Manda. Le serpent avec toutes ses facultés pouvait repérait ses proies grâce à son odorat et sa vue. Itachi pouvait analyser dans son cerveau toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à lui et prendre la meilleure décision. Alors il décida d'envoyer aussi son ninjutsu d'invocations de corbeaux plus un clone qui prépara un autre jutsu de brouillard. Les corbeaux se lancèrent sur les yeux du serpent qui fût obligé de détourner son attention sur les corbeaux. Ce fût le moment attendu par le clone pour lancer le justu vers le serpent qui ne put se fier qu'à son odorat, malheureusement pour lui, son odorat était bouché dû au brouillard et aux corbeaux qui s'étaient incrusté facilement dans les narines géantes du serpent.

Manda retourna bredouille auprès d'un Orochimaru furax.

-Kabuto ! Préviens tous les sujets et le personnel qu'on a de disponibles. Objectif récupéré Sasuke Uchiha des mains d'Itachi Uchiha vivant, très grosse récompense.

-Bien maître.

Pendant ce temps-là à quelques centaines de mètres, Itachi courait le plus loin possible, rassurer car Orochimaru et sa clique n'était plus à ses trousses mais inquiet pour son frère qui dû aux chocs s'était évanoui.

* * *

 **PDV Itachi** :

Pauvre Sasu, regardes ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tout ce que tu as dû endurer à cause de moi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tué Orochimaru de mes propres mains pour toutes les souffrances qu'il t'a fait subir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, maintenant que tu es auprès de moi tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Enfin pas tout à fait, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a plusieurs années, je vais le faire aujourd'hui et je vais bien m'occuper de toi que tu le veuilles ou pas cher petit frère, mon Sasu, mon ange.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolé il est un peu long mais je voulais bien expliquer la fuite et pas passer les détails. N'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous en pensez à travers un message ou une review. Merci._


	4. Retrouvailles

**_Chapitre n°4 : Retrouvailles_**

* * *

 _ **PDV Sasuke :**_

 _Je me réveille je suis dans un lit attacher au lit avec les bras de chaque côté du lit. Orochimaru m'aurait-il rattrapé ? Impossible je suis certain de lui avoir échappé pourtant il m'avait attaché. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié. Concentres-toi Sasuke, concentres-toi... ITACHI ! Je me souviens il m'a mis sur son dos, m'a attaché en me disant de me laisser faire, puis Manda puis… plus rien je ne me souviens pas de la suite._

 _Donc faisons le point où je suis ? Dans un grand lit, plus grand que celui chez Orochimaru les draps sont remontés sur mon torse, d'ailleurs JE SUIS NU ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Visiblement vu la déco de la pièce, je suis dans une chambre, vu le style de celle-ci, je suis dans la chambre d'Itachi. Je reconnais d'ailleurs son odeur que j'aimais tant dans ses draps._

 _Mais bref si je suis dans sa chambre et que je suis attaché c'est qu'il n'en a pas finis avec moi. Peut-être veut-il finir son œuvre et tuer le dernier membre du clan encore en vie. Non, sinon il m'aurait déjà tué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut et ce qu'il veux m'arriver mais sa m'inquiète de la part de ce malade, sa me donnes encore plus envie de le tuer Bon déjà j'ai aucune douleur interne au niveau du bas donc je me suis pas fait abuser (encore heureux même si c'est un assassin et un taré, ça reste mon frère)._

* * *

 _ **PDV Externe :**_

 _Pendant que Sasuke était dans ses pensées, un bruit de clé dans une serrure le sortit de ses songes. Quand la porte fût déverrouillée, Itachi entra vêtu simplement de sa tenue habituelle sans son manteau d'Akatsuki (qui soi-disant passant était posé sur un porte manteau dans la chambre) avec un plateau-repas dans ses bras et les vêtements de Sasuke. Quand Itachi vit que son frère était réveillé, il lui adressa un sourire sincère._

 _-Salut Sasu bien dormi ?_

 _-Comment ça bien dormi ? Tu te fous de moi, ou est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Pourquoi je suis attacher ? Pourquoi je suis nu ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait sale malade ? Libères moi ! Hurla Sasuke_

 _Itachi posa le plateau sur une table et les vêtements sur une chaise, ferma la porte à clé et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère._

 _-Va falloir commencer à se calmer Sasu tu vas m'énerver et ameuter les autres ici, déjà qu'ils se sont posés des questions quand je t'ai amené ici si en plus ils t'entendent hurler, ils vont croire que je te fais du mal._

 _-Si j'ai envie de hurler car mon frère qui a tué ma famille m'enlève et m'attache dans sa chambre sans m'expliquer pourquoi alors oui je vais hurler ! Et surtout arrête de m'appeler Sasu, c'était le surnom que tu me donnais à l'époque mais à l'époque les parents étaient en vie et tu ne m'a pas abandonné comme une merde !_

 _Sasuke se mit à pleurer doucement pour pas que son frère le remarque mais c'était son frère et naturellement Itachi le remarqua. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et lui caresser le dos._

 _-Calmes toi Sasu. Tu m'a posé des questions et je vais y répondre ne t'inquiètes pas. Ou est-ce que tu te trouves ? Tu es dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki, le repaire officiel d'ailleurs et dans ce repaire, il y a d'ailleurs plusieurs appartements et là tu te trouves dans mes appartements avec à ta droite la salle de bain, à ta gauche une petite cuisine et ici, la chambre._

 _Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Parce que j'en ai envie et parce que je n'ai pas d'autre endroit ou te cacher. Pourquoi tu es attacher ? Parce qu'imaginons si t'avais été réveiller sans moi tu te serais précipité vers une sortie potentielle et si j'avais été là tu m'aurais sauté à la gorge pour me tuer, donc je m'assure un minimum de sécurité._

 _Pourquoi tu es nu ? Parce qu'en arrivant ici comme tu dormais, je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements et excuse moi de te dire sa mais tu ne sentais pas la rose, tu sentais plus l'odeur d'Orochimaru et donc j'ai décidé de te laver pendant que tu dormais et je n'avais pas laver tes vêtements. Je ne t'ai rien fait d'autre._

 _-Oh ! Ben excuse-moi j'ai cru que tu avais profité de moi (en disant cela Itachi eut un sourire malsain). Maintenant je dois t'avouer que tu as raison, tu m'as libéré d'Orochimaru et je t'en remercie mais j'ai toujours envie de te tuer._

 _-Naturellement. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela, c'est normal que tu ne m'es toujours pas pardonné._

 _-Tu te fous encore de moi ? Moi, te pardonner d'avoir tué les parents ? Jamais de la vie. Dernière question, c'est quoi la suite pour moi ?_

 _-Je vais te garder ici le temps qu'Orochimaru se calme._

 _-Me garder ici le temps qu'Orochimaru se calme ? Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu lui as enlevé son jouet, son esclave, sa chose et surtout son réceptacle. Ensuite me garder ici, contre mon gré ? En tant qu'esclave ?_

 _-Si tu préfères Non tu n'es plus à lui mais Oui, maintenant tu es à moi. Si je dois te garder à vie alors oui je le ferais mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai d'autres projets plus importants pour toi que tu connaîtras en temps et en heure._

 _Sur ces mots qui laissaient Sasuke perplexe ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi penser, Itachi se pencha vers lui et lui enleva ses liens aux poignets et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _-Je te libère car je crois que t'a compris que t'a plus intérêt à être ici avec moi que dans la nature où Orochimaru te cherche. D'ailleurs si tu veux toujours me tuer autant rester ici à attendre le moment opportun mon Sasu et enfin je ne te conseilles d'essayer de fuir car tu n'as plus le sceau d'Orochimaru, je te l'ai enlevé mais il était tout de même intéressant et c'est pourquoi je t'en ai laissé un presque pareil mais de ma spécialité. En gros, tu ne lui appartiens plus, tu es désormais à moi._

 _Je repasserai tout à l'heure en attendant il y a tes vêtements sur la chaise et ce plateau est destiné à toi, je me rappelle de tes gouts, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _Itachi ouvrit la porte et dit de dos_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te traiter comme Orochimaru l'a fait. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi mon Sasu._

 _Et Itachi sortit, Sasuke put entendre la serrure se fermer à clé._

* * *

 _ **PDV Sasuke :**_

 _Résumons ce qu'il vient de se passer. Après avoir été le jouet d'Orochimaru, je me retrouve à être l'otage de mon frère. Non pas l'otage vu qu'apparemment il ne veut rien en échange que me protéger. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien, depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé il est bizarre, comme s'il voulait se racheter. Je sais pas quoi faire, je suis exténué, sans doute le contrecoup de ces mois de galère. J'attends de voir ce qu'il me réserve donc pour l'instant je vais jouer son jeu et me laisser faire mais dès que j'ai l'occasion, je le tue !_

* * *

 _ **PDV Externe :**_

 _Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers le repas préparer par son frère. Après avoir peu hésiter, écoutant plus son estomac que son cœur, il mangea tout d'une traite. Étonnamment c'était aussi bon que dans ses souvenirs, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un si bon repas. Après ce repas, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit une large baignoire, il décida donc de prendre un bon bain, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Tandis que l'eau coulait il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'en effet il avait un nouveau sceau avec l'apparence d'un sharingan. Comme d'habitude son frère l'étonnait, certes il était fort mais là il avait carrément remplacé un sceau d'un sanin par son propre sceau. Il y avait de quoi en imposer le respect. Et avec sa il pensait sincèrement pouvoir le battre et surtout le tuer malgré le fait qu'il s'occupe de lui._

 _Partager entre ses sentiments, Sasuke continua de réfléchir à sa situation dans son bain. Pendant ce temps-là Itachi était resté derrière la porte craignant que son frère ne tente de fuir. Rassurer, il s'éloigna de son appartement et en se disant que tout à l'heure il irait parlait plus posément à son frère._

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez au travers d'un message ou d'une review. Le chapitre est un peu court certes mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre plus calme pour poser le chapitre de la nouvelle vie de Sasuke. Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera plus riche dans la relation Itachi-Sasuke. Enfin, Orochimaru n'en restera pas là. À bientôt._


	5. Le temps des explications

**Chapitre n°5 : Le temps des explications**

* * *

 **PDV externe :**

Itachi rejoignit le salon principal de la maison de l'Akatsuki ou Pain, Konan, Kisame, Deidara et Sasori étaient présents de part et d'autres sur des fauteuils et des canapés. Quand le chef vit Itachi il l'interpella :

-Alors Itachi tu vas enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi tu avais un enfant dans tes bras en revenant ? D'ailleurs où étais-tu ?

-Je suis aller récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient Pain.

-Explique-toi ? Car il me semble que c'était une personne.

-En effet on parle de la même personne. Bref je vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet et m'expliquer davantage mais tout ce que vous avez à savoir (là-dessus Itachi se tourna vers ses autres coéquipiers), ce gosse m'appartient, il était retenu prisonnier par Orochimaru…

À peine avait-il prononcé ce nom que Deidara lui coupa la parole.

-Comment ? Ce traître est de retour ? Ou est-il que je puisse le tuer ?

-Probablement dans son repaire en train d'élaborer un plan afin de reprendre ce que je lui ai « volé ». Répondit tranquillement Itachi. Bref je disais que cet enfant est à moi et que mon devoir et de le protéger. C'est pour cela qu'il va rester ici et qu'il va habiter dans mes appartements.

Là-dessus Kisame le regarda de travers et dit :

-Mais dit moi, ce gosse me dit quelque chose, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Ce ne serait pas ton frère par hasard ?

Étonnés par cette information tous les membres se retournèrent vers Itachi en attendant sa réponse.

-En effet, c'est mon petit frère. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais tué tout ton clan ? Demanda Konan

-J'ai tué tout mon clan sauf mon petit frère. Répondit sèchement Itachi.

-Explique ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est mon petit frère, il était prisonnier d'un des criminels des plus dangereux possibles donc il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser là-bas. De plus je suis la seule personne qui puisse m'occuper de lui et le reconstruire après une telle épreuve.

-Mais comme tu as tué ton clan, cela ne fait-il pas de toi l'ennemi numéro 1 de ton frère ? Interrogea Kisame

Itachi ne répondit rien.

-Là n'est pas la question. Dit Pain. Maintenant tu es devenu la cible d'Orochimaru et a fortiori il a l'Akatsuki dans son viseur.

-S'il tente quoi que ce soit pour le récupérer, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Déjà que j'aurais du quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Sur ces mots Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Non ! Cria Deidara. Si quelqu'un doit tuer ce type c'est Sasori et moi qui devons le faire pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ! Avoir osé vouloir s'en prendre à nous.

-Je te signale qu'il a aussi voulu s'en prendre à Itachi. Répliqua Konan.

-En effet. Répondit simplement Itachi calmant sa colère.

Alors qu'Itachi allait repartir, Konan l'interpella :

-Tu retournes déjà auprès de lui ?

-En effet je voulais juste vous informer de sa présence. Ah et aussi vous informez que le premier qui s'approche trop près de lui, aura affaire à moi. Là-dessus Itachi activa ses Sharingans.

-On avait bien compris qu'il était à toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bref il va vivre avec nous à présent c'est bien cela ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors ça veut dire que cela fait un couvert en plus désormais. Soyez de retour ce soir pour dîner, tu en profitera pour nous le présenter officiellement.

-Mouais. À tout'. Sur ces mots Itachi désactiva ses Sharingans et repartit vers ses appartements.

* * *

 **PDV Itachi :**

Bon sang pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Kisame ouvre sa grande gueule ? Il me gave ! D'abord il me fait du rentre-dedans et ensuite il révèle la relation de Sasu et moi. Mais ce qui me stresse le plus c'est de le présenter à tout le monde. Comment va réagir Sasu devant tous ces criminels ? Va-t-il se laisser faire ? En plus je l'ai présenter comme d'avantage à moi que comme mon petit frère. Au pire ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que la continuité des choses, je verrais bien comment elles évoluent. J'ai toujours su improviser même à l'époque avec Sasu, ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **PDV Externe :**

Itachi rentra dans ses appartements et ne vit pas Sasuke sur le lit, il le chercha et rapidement le trouva dans la salle de bain endormi. À force de cogiter et avec l'eau bouillante du bain, Sasuke s'était endormi dans la baignoire. Il fut sorti de là par Itachi qui le posa sur le lit et le recouvra d'un drap.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu dors. Comment ai-je pu te laisser pendant toutes ces années tout seul ? Surtout avec ce qu'Orochimaru t'a fait… Je suis vraiment le pire des grands frères.

Itachi prit Sasuke contre lui, lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant je suis là, enfin tu es là avec moi et plus jamais on ne sera séparés, je vais me rattraper et bien m'occuper de toi mon bébé, mon Sasu à moi.

Sasuke gémit et dit à faible voix dans son sommeil :

-Non Ita ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisses pas seul ! J'ai besoin de toi…

Puis agité dans ses rêves, Sasuke se réveilla et constata qu'il était de nouveau nu et contre Itachi, sa tête étant posé contre le torse de son frère et avec une caresse dans ses cheveux. Décidément il était loin le Itachi criminel qui avait tué leur clan et surtout leur parents.

Itachi se rendit compte que Sasuke était réveillé mais maintient quand même la position.

-Tu t'es assoupi Sasu.

-Je vois ça. S'en était trop pour le jeune Sasuke, exténuer de contenir ses émotions, il commença à pleurer contre le torse de son frère en le frappant doucement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme sa avec moi après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi ? Pourquoi tu massacres le clan ? Pourquoi tu massacres les parents ? Et surtout m'as tu abandonner ! ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Itachi continua ses caresses dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

-Je vais devenir quoi maintenant ? Vu comment tu t'occupes de moi, comment veux-tu que je te tue ? Je te hais toujours certes mais depuis tout à l'heure je repense aux événements récents et je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir avec moi. Sur ces mots, Sasuke se redressa et regarda Itachi dans les yeux, toujours avec des larmes dans les siens.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'avais prévu de te laisser faire ta vie, accentuer ta haine pour finalement te venger contre moi dans un ultime combat fratricide…

Sasuke ne comprenait vraiment plus cet homme.

-Mais quand j'ai appris récemment que tu avais rejoint Orochimaru et qu'il n'y avait plus de nouvelles nulle part de toi dans tout le pays, je me suis dit que tu étais avec Orochimaru, l'être le plus malade et horrible existant. Et surtout que t'étais un Uchiha avec Orochimaru.

-Et alors ? Sasuke, qui avait séché ses larmes, attendait la suite avec impatience de pourquoi Itachi l'avait secouru.

-Orochimaru est intéressé par le pouvoir, la connaissance ultime de tous les jutsus et donc depuis longtemps du Sharingan à cause de moi.

-De toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il me semble que quand tu es arrivé vous avez eu une discussion sur un conflit entre lui et toi.

-En effet, il avait à l'époque rejoint l'Akatsuki dans le but de s'approcher de tous les membres et de s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs, moi en particulier vu qu'en plus de mon Sharingan, il voulait mon corps…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Mais j'ai réussi à le repousser violemment, à lui couper un bras qui a repoussé depuis et avec l'aide des autres membres, nous l'avons forcé à fuir. Je suppose qu'après l'échec auprès de moi, il a dû s'intéresser à toi.

-Et à se rapprocher et plus… Sasuke se remit à pleurer.

Itachi essuya les larmes de Sasuke et lui caressa la joue.

-D'où mon sauvetage auprès de toi Sasu. Je savais qu'il avait des projets malsains pour toi et me suis rappelé qu'avant d'être le meurtrier de la famille, j'étais ton grand frère et que de ce fait j'avais à te protéger. De plus maintenant que tu es un ninja déserteur, tu n'as plus la protection de Konoha, ce qui fait de moi ton responsable légal, ton protecteur et ton maître.

-Maître ? Ce mot tilta dans la tête de Sasuke car il avait deux significations, le sensei comme avant Kakashi et Orochimaru et le maître de l'esclave comme Orochimaru avec lui.

-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins avec toi. Dans les deux sens du terme, c'est-à-dire que je vais t'entraîner comme avant si jamais un jour tu dois te défendre contre Orochimaru ou qui que ce soit. Et aussi tu vas devenir mon esclave…

Sasuke recula et se mit à trembler à cause de cette dernière phrase. Itachi, lui prit les mains et les caressa doucement.

-Laisse-moi terminer, je suis ton grand frère donc je dois te protéger, ici dans ce repaire, il n'y a que des criminels, la plupart sont en couple mais tu es jeune, plutôt mignon et faible…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'une personne te fasse du mal donc ils savent que tu es ici, que tu es mon frère mais aussi que tu m'appartiens et que le premier qui te touche aura affaire à moi.

-C'est …. C'est gentil de ta part.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te faire subir ce que t'a fait Orochimaru, je vais bien m'occuper de toi et on va ré-apprendre à vivre ensemble mon Sasu.

Sur ces mots, Itachi tenta de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Sasuke pour y déposer un baiser craignant que celui-ci ne recule mais au contraire, Sasuke ne bougea pas quand il vit Itachi se rapprocher. Les lèvres d'Itachi posèrent alors un baiser rempli de tendresse sur la joue du cadet. Ce baiser leur provoqua des sensations trop longtemps oubliées. Puis Itachi reprit Sasuke contre lui pour une longue étreinte.

* * *

 _Voilà ce long chapitre est enfin terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il commence le changement de relation entre Itachi et Sasuke. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera. À bientôt._


End file.
